Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a power generation system, a controller, and a method for converting power.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-16690 discloses a power generation system that includes a power converter to convert power supplied from, for example, a solar-cell electric generator into a predetermined kind of power. The power converter has a function referred to as Maximum Power Point Tracking (MPPT) control. In the MPPT control, based on current and voltage supplied from the electric generator to a power conversion section of the power converter, the power converter controls the power conversion section to maximize the power output of the power generation source.